Hate? or Love?
by Izumi2254
Summary: Naruto hates the smug Uchiha boy. Or does he? SasuNaru one-shot


**This is my very first Fanfic ever, so I would LOVE some feedback please! Constructive criticism is very welcome, I need all the help I can get! Thanks x**

Naruto sighed. After 3 hours of training, he thought he would have gotten better. But if anything, he had gotten worse. Each kunai he threw seemed to end up further away from the target than the previous one. He kicked the tree in frustration. He'd _never_ catch up to Sasuke at this point! He balled his fists. Even _thinking_ about that stuck up show off made him mad! He threw another kunai at the target on the tree, and imagined it to be Sasuke's face. His hatred seemed to make the image clearer as he watched the kunai zero in on that smug smile.

Was it him or did the face seem _too_ realistic?

His hands flew up to his face in shock as he watched the kunai, which missed the very real Sasuke by mere centimetres. He stepped out from beside the tree and smiled at Naruto. "He's totally mocking me: like he could do better" Naruto thought bitterly. He turned his head away from him and looked at the ground, ignoring Sasuke. There was a trail of ants, each with their own little bit of food. If he looked at the ants hard enough, maybe Sasuke would just go away, and he wouldn't have to-

"GAHH!"

Naruto jumped up as a pair of hands reached for the back of his trousers.

"What are you-"he started, but stopped when he realised that Sasuke was actually reaching for his ninja tool pouch on his hip. "What else would he be

reaching for?" Naruto thought, shaking his head.

Sasuke plucked a kunai from Naruto's tool pouch and stood facing the tree. He carefully lined it up with the target, and threw it faster than Naruto could even keep track of: and of course, it hit the target dead centre, over a foot away from most of Naruto's previous efforts. Naruto scowled and walked off. Trust Sasuke to appear out of nowhere and humiliate him like that. He'd go back into the village and maybe go to Ichiraku ramen. The ramen there _always_ made him feel better. Well, to be completely honest, any type of ramen made him feel better. Just especially Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto was deep in his ramen day dreams when footsteps alerted him to Sasuke's presence behind him. He turned around, a kunai in his hand ready to attack, when he walked straight into the dark haired Uchiha. Naruto's kunai slashed the material on Sasuke's shoulder as they tumbled to the ground, Naruto falling clumsily on top on Sasuke. He sat up and hurriedly clambered away, but his headband got caught on the tear in Sasuke's clothing, and as Naruto pulled back, the tear ran all the way down Sasuke's torso, exposing his bare chest and stomach to the wide eyed Naruto.

"Sasuke! Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Naruto tried to apologize. He frantically tried to shove Sasuke's shirt back together, as if it would magically repair itself. As his hands waved randomly on Sasuke's chest, they brushed one of the sensitive nubs on his chest. A small moan escaped Sasuke's lips, and Naruto froze.

Sasuke had his eyes closed and a slight blush on his cheeks. Naruto felt a similar blush creep onto his own cheeks as he stammered something incomprehensible at him, which was silenced suddenly as Sasuke pressed his lips against his.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock: was this really happening? It felt real enough! But, this was Sasuke!

His mind whirled as the young ninja kissed him; he felt when Sasuke softly bit his lip, when he pushed his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. He felt, shocked at his own actions, when he responded by grabbing the back of Sasuke's head, and pushing his own tongue into his mouth.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke suddenly pushed him onto the ground. The blonde moaned as hands felt under his shirt and brushed over his nipples. When Sasuke leaned forward and started kissing his neck, he shuddered at how good it felt. He felt the hardness below the Uchiha's belt as it brushed against his, and his hands grasped at the ground as pleasure shot through him.

Both of them breathing heavily, Sasuke began to grind his hips against Naruto's as he whimpered beneath him. He slid his hand beneath the orange trackpants and he chuckled when it elicited a particularly loud moan from the red-faced Naruto. He gently stroked the soft shaft in his hands. Naruto's hands reached for his shoulders and he clung to him, panting.

He sped up his movements and wrapped his hand around Naruto's erection and pumped him harder, until Naruto released all over his chest and Sasuke's hand.

"S-sasuke, wh-what?" Naruto stammered as he regained his breath.

"You're just too freaking cute, you know that? Looking at you lying on the ground in front of me, all red-faced and dishevelled like that- it makes me want to fuck you right here and now" Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear.

Just those words alone were enough to give Naruto another erection. He watched as Sasuke started cleaning up the mess on Naruto's chest with his tongue, licking the creamy white off and swallowing it, and was shocked at how erotic it was.

Sasuke's hand reached back under Naruto's pants and he smiled at what he found.

"Hard already? What a good boy you're being" Sasuke purred, and Naruto shivered. Yes, he wanted to be a good boy. He wanted to be good for Sasuke.

He moaned and writhed as Sasuke started stroking him once again. He couldn't imagine that anything could feel better than this…

As if reading his thoughts, Sasuke tugged at Naruto's pants, pulling them down to his knees. Naruto wondered what he was doing until he felt the wet warmth of Sasuke's mouth around his cock. He grasped the tufts of black hair as he pushed his shaft deeper into the ninja's mouth. When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto whimpered.

"Sasuke, please" he pleaded. Sasuke put his fingers in front of Naruto's mouth.

"Suck" he told Naruto. Naruto did as he said and took them in his mouth and coated them with his saliva. Sasuke reached down and placed his slick fingers at Naruto's puckered entrance. Naruto gasped as Sasuke pushed one finger into him. He moved it in and out, as Naruto moaned beneath him. After a bit, he slid another finger in and scissored his fingers, stretching Naruto wider.

"Uhn- ahh, SASUKE!" Naruto half screamed, half moaned as Sasuke hit his prostate. The fingers were removed and Sasuke placed himself at Naruto's entrance. He felt the blonde's fingers digging into his arms as he pushed into him.

"Sasuke- ahh so big…" Naruto moaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Sasuke slid in and out of Naruto, amazed at how tight he felt. He wrapped his hand around Naruto's shaft, sliding his hand up and down it as he slid in and out of him. Naruto's moans became louder, and Sasuke knew he was close. Sasuke went faster and Naruto climaxed, coming all over his and Sasuke's chest. As Naruto tightened around his cock, Sasuke reached his limit and came inside Naruto. His arms unable to hold him up any longer, he collapsed on top of the blonde.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the sweaty Uchiha.

"I love you Sasuke" he said, hoping desperately that he felt the same.

"I love you too, Naruto" Sasuke replied, a smile on his face.


End file.
